


Back to Normal

by aaalex21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalex21/pseuds/aaalex21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint aren't like the other Avengers. They don't have anywhere to go after the Battle for New York, other than another mission. This is my idea of what happens to Natasha and Clint when they are not with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Normal

            It was over. The battle for New York was over and everyone went back to their own lives. Tony immediately began work on Stark Tower, rebuilding the tower from scratch with the help of Pepper of course. Thor returned to Asgard with his prisoner, and brother, Loki in hopes of rehabilitating him. Steve decided to give this high tech world a try after his experience with the Avengers and got an apartment in New York. Bruce attempted to disappear again but Tony would not let him go so easily.

But Natasha and Clint were a different story, they didn’t return to what the others considered a ‘normal life’, although it was normal for them. As soon as they were healed and approved for active duty, they were assigned a mission to gather intel on an organization who somehow stole files from SHIELD.

“Barton, Romanov,” Director Fury spoke to the agents through the screen, “this mission is of the utmost importance. Files were stolen during the battle of New York that are sensitive to our experiments. If these files are decrypted, the weapons will be sold to the highest bidder on the black market. Our intelligence tells us the plans are being decoded as we speak in an underground factory on the coast of California. You’re mission is to infiltrate the facility, retrieve the data before it is compromised and destroy the factory.”

“When do we leave?” Natasha asked.

“Immediately,” Fury responded and with that, Fury disappeared as the screen went black. Clint looked at Natasha.

“Looks like we’ll be working together again,” Clint said.

“Looks that way,” Natasha replied.

“Maybe this time we can avoid getting shot multiple times?” Natasha’s lips curled.

“Isn’t that always the plan?” They left to gather their supplies and boarded the plane.

 

            It was dusk when they arrived at the drop point. They grabbed their bags and retreated to their hotel rooms. Once settled, they went to stake the facility out, posing as a couple seeing the sites. Natasha and Clint clung to each other as they walked around the area. They took pictures that seemed to have been for site seeing, but really were for further intel of the facility’s security. Clint took a picture of Natasha in front of the building, capturing the cameras and guards.

            When they got back to the hotel, Clint pulled up the photos to study, and Natasha pulled up a chair. They found all the cameras and guards, but they were having trouble finding a weak spot. The picture of Natasha near the building appeared and it lingered for a moment.

“That’s a good picture of you,” Clint said offhandedly.

“That is a good picture,” she said. “Look, an opening. Right behind the guard there’s a blind spot.” Clint smiled. Natasha always had the jump on him.

            The plan was simple, get in, get the plans and get out. It seemed simple enough at least. They would begin the infiltration at 1am. With a few hours to go, they prepared themselves for what was to come, studying the blueprints given to them by Fury, going over the plan multiple times, and checking their weapons. When it was time to leave, they left the room in silence, ready for the job at hand. On the way, Natasha broke the silence.

“Are you up for this?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“After the battle of New York, I mean.”

“I have to live with my demons,” he said coldly.

They arrived at the factory in the dead of night, and Clint situated his bow to take out the guard on the roof. He put the arrow on the string and let it fly. It hit the guard square in the heart. Then, Clint shot an arrow attached to a rope and struck a part of the roof.

“Ladies first,” he offered.

“What a gentleman,” she grinned and flew down the rope.

“Just like Morocco.” Clint followed after her with a smile.

            The mission went smoothly, they snuck in, disabled anyone that came in contact with them, and made it to the control center. Natasha pulled out her lock kit and went to work breaking the code to get into the control room. Clint stood watch with his arrow notched, ready to let loose at a moment’s notice. The key pad beeped and the door unlocked.

“Watch the door,” she stated. “I’ll be out in ten.”

“Don’t be longer. It’s only a matter of time before the body count starts alerting people something is wrong.”

            Natasha ran into the room, flipped into the guard and knocked him unconscious. Then, she knocked the analyst in the head and slid into his seat. Typing quickly, she deleted all the files on the hard drive and began extracting all the information from the computer.

“Nat!” Clint cried from outside. “Incoming heat!”

“You can handle it!”

“That’s not really the answer I was expecting.”

“Deal with it!”

            She typed as fast as she could, knowing he wouldn’t say anything unless it really was getting bad. Finally the program was back on the disk drive and Natasha raced out, gun in hand. She shot two guards as soon as she was out the door as Clint shot another with an arrow. They made their way to the exit.

“Took you long enough!”

“Don’t be such a baby!”

            They fought their way out and made it safely to the exit. Jumping in their getaway car, they race off to the hotel. Once in the room, they lock the door, silence filling the space.

“See, this went better than Morocco.” Natasha said breaking the silence.

“No, in Morocco, you weren’t late.”

“I wasn’t late.”

“You said ten, but you were in there for fifteen.”

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist over five minutes.”

“It was reckless,” Clint spoke loudly.

“I was getting the job done,” matching his volume.

“Yeah? Then what? Lose the hard drive because we got killed in the process?”

“If you can’t handle the way I work,” she got in his face, “then why did you agree to partner with me on this mission.”

“Because I owe you my life.” She made a move to slap him but he blocked it. She moved to punch him but he blocked that as well. They both began throwing punches and kicking until they landed on the floor, rolling around. Natasha got the upper hand and pinned him to the ground, breathing heavy.

She stared at him in silence for a moment, taking in what had happened. Then, she kissed him fiercely, letting her hold on his arms slacken. He kissed back, moving a hand to hold her head. Clint picked her up and threw her into the wall, which made her smile.

“You were right,” Clint said. “This was better than Morocco.”


End file.
